


All I Want

by magnusbicon



Series: Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, First Christmas, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, have i made it obvious that i love the omamori charm yet?, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + christmas tree





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a birthday fic, but I have to say happy birthday to my favorite bisexual icon Magnus Bane anyway! I hope he had a fantastic day full of love and many fluffy moments with Alec. (I hope you all had a great day as well) :•)
> 
> P.S. Yes, the title is a shortened version of All I Want for Christmas Is You.

Normally when Magnus woke up to see that Alec wasn't still lying beside him, disappointment immediately welled up in his chest. He had become so accustomed to the heat that his boyfriend gave off, the scratch of his morning stubble against his cheek when they kiss, the sight of his bleary hazel eyes opening and meeting his own. Waking up to Alec was Magnus' favorite part of the day- aside from going to sleep with him. But normally when Alec wasn't beside him in the morning, it was because he had to go to the Institute. This time, however, he seemed to have other plans. 

When Magnus forced his eyes open that morning, he immediately heard the sound of Alec humming softly under his breath and some sort of rustling that he couldn't place. Rubbing at his face, he turned to see that it was only 7 am. His brain had already begun to revolt, trying to send him back into slumber, but then the shattering of glass sounded and Alec cursed, and Magnus was too curious to leave it be. With a sigh, he forced himself up and out of bed, grabbing at his robe and pulling it on as he opened his bedroom door. 

He walked down the hallway quietly, his bare feet protesting the cold floor with every step, until he came upon the sight of a very disheveled Alec. His hair was sticking up in every direction like it normally did in the morning, and he was wearing one of his old, ratty t-shirts that Magnus had found a strange affection for. He looked stunning even in his obvious state of disarray, and Magnus was happy to stand back and watch the artwork in front of him. It took a few sleep-fuddled seconds for him to realize, however, that what Alec had broken was an ornament. 

He turned his gaze to the left and his eyes fell upon a half decorated tree. It was the most organized Christmas tree he had ever seen, from the perfectly spaced strings of lights to the placement of the ornaments, and he immediately felt wide awake. For years he had decorated his tree using magic, not even bothering to take the time to do it all one by one, and there Alec was, taking time out of his busy schedule to do it. He had no idea how his boyfriend even knew where the decorations were, but it wouldn't be the first time Alec surprised him. It was so thoughtful, and so completely  _Alec_ , that it nearly brought tears to his eyes. He loved this man more than words would ever be able to describe. 

With a twist of his fingers and a flash of blue magic, the ornament that Alec had almost finished sweeping up fit back together, good as new, and landed in the palm of his hand. He stared at it for a few seconds, his eyes wide, then a sheepish grin spread across his face as he looked over to meet Magnus' eyes. Setting the broom aside, he stood up and scratched at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture that he still hadn't kicked in all of the months they'd been together. It was one of the million things that Magnus adored about him. 

"I was supposed to be finished before you woke up," Alec said as a greeting. "I've never really decorated a tree before. I always just woke up to see that they had randomly appeared in the Institute. I have a feeling that they just leave them decorated and put them in storage until next year."

He rushed through the explanation as though he had been doing something wrong, and Magnus' head shook without him even fully realizing it. He stepped closer, lifting his hand to rest on his boyfriend's chest, offering him a grateful smile. Alec's eyes immediately dropped to his mouth, which just made him grin wider. He leaned in and kissed him softly, sliding his hand up to rest against Alec's deflect rune, and instantly forgot about how early it was, or the chilliness of the air, or any other miniscule problem that he had been worried about. He was kissing the love of his life, and that was all he needed to put his energy into at the moment. 

"It looks wonderful," Magnus assured once they pulled back. "Don't mind me. I'll make us some coffee and you can continue your work." He reached out to smooth his hand over Alec's hair and stroked his fingers down his cheek, then stepped around his blushing boyfriend to head into the kitchen. 

A few moments later the soft humming began once more, and Magnus swore everyone in the city could hear the love-struck pounding of his heart. He was far from used to anyone caring for him this much, to having someone know all of his little preferences and dislikes. There was nothing as exhilarating and beautiful as knowing that someone loved him without a shadow of doubt. 

Just as he took the first sip of his coffee and picked up the second mug, Alec let out a pleased sound. Magnus took it as his cue to view the finished product and stepped back out into the living room, his eyes immediately falling on the tree once more. 

"It's perfect," he said, a lump suddenly forming in his throat at the sight. He set the mugs down on the coffee table and moved closer, examining the ornaments that he had collected. They were mostly insignificant trinkets that he had picked up during his travels over the centuries, but some of them held great sentimental value, such as the small plastic cabbage that Catarina had given him due to their inside joke about Ragnor's green skin. Ragnor had been so peeved when he first saw it, but after an hour and a few drinks they all shared a good laugh about it. That had been one of the best Christmases of his life, and his heart ached from the reminder that he couldn't spend it with both of his best friends like he used to. 

"It's just missing one thing," Alec said, his voice quiet as though he could read Magnus' mind and knew it was a delicate moment. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Magnus turned to see that Alec was holding out the omamori charm for him to take, and for just a second his heart stopped. Once again he was hit with just how enamored he was with this man, and he couldn't hold back the few tears that welled up in his eyes as he looked up. Their gazes met, and Magnus reached forward without a word, gripping the charm in his hand. As soon as he turned back around, he noticed the perfect spot for it to rest on the tree, and he hung it gently on the branch. Once it was in place, it was as though the entire room became brighter, and Magnus smiled as he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

"Now it's perfect," Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple, and Magnus could do nothing but think that despite all of the changes that he had gone through in the past year, this was one he would never regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
